Datei:DWTS 20 - Riker Lynch
Beschreibung RIKER LYNCH (AGE 23) - LITTLETON, COLORADO - ENTERTAINER Known From: R5 (band) | Allison Holker (Pro) Season 20 - Week 7 | Eras Night | 10th Anniversary Special Original Episode Airdate: Monday April 27, 2015 (ICE-TV) WEEK 7 - ERAS NIGHT: - Couples performed one unlearned dance representing a different historical era; the couple with the highest score earned an immunity from elimination, while the rest of the couples participated in dance-offs for extra points; Charleston is introduced. Running order Couple Scores Dance Riker & Allison 37 (9, 10, 9, 9) Quickstep 1920s Chris & Witney 31 (8, 7, 8, 8) Foxtrot 1940s Rumer & Val 35 (8, 9, 9, 9) Jive 1960s Noah & Sharna 36 (10, 8, 9, 9) Jazz 1970s Robert & Kym 31 (7, 8, 8, 8) Argentine tango 1980s Nastia & Sasha 38 (10, 9, 9, 10) Charleston Modern Willow & Mark 37 (9, 9, 9, 10) Jazz Futuristic DANCE OFF - For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score (the first team listed) picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (from cha-cha-cha, foxtrot and salsa). The winner of each dance-off earned two points. For winning immunity, Nastia & Sasha received a three-point bonus. Dance - Judges' votes Couple Result Salsa - Willow, Willow, Willow, Willow Willow & Mark Winner (2 pts) Riker & Allison Loser Cha-cha-cha - Robert, Noah, Noah, Robert Noah & Sharna Winner (2 pts) Robert & Kym Loser Foxtrot - Rumer, Rumer, Rumer, Rumer Rumer & Val Winner (2 pts) Chris & Witney Foxtrot Loser See the list of season 20 celebrities and their pro partners below: Noah Galloway with Sharna Burgess Robert Herjavec with Kym Johnson Patti LaBelle with Artem Chigvintsev Nastia Liukin with Derek Hough Riker Lynch with Allison Holker Charlotte McKinney with Keo Motsepe RedFoo with Emma Slater Michael Sam with Peta Murgatroyd Willow Shields with Mark Ballas Suzanne Somers with Tony Dovolani Rumer Willis with Valentin Chmerkovskiy Chris Soules with Witney Carson Noah Galloway Combat soldier & motivational speaker Sharna Burgess Robert Herjavec Shark Tank businessman Kym Johnson Patti LaBelle Grammy winning soul singer Artem Chigvintsev Nastia Liukin Olympic artistic gymnast Derek Hough Riker Lynch R5 singer & actor Allison Holker Charlotte McKinney Model Keoikantse Motsepe Redfoo LMFAO DJ & rapper Emma Slater Michael Sam American football player Peta Murgatroyd Willow Shields The Hunger Games actress Mark Ballas Suzanne Somers Actress & author (Three's Company, Step By Step) Tony Dovolani Rumer Willis Film & television actress Valentin Chmerkovskiy Chris Soules farmer & Bachelor star Witney Carson SEASON 19 CAST: Lolo Jones & Keoikantse Motsepe Tavis Smiley & Sharna Burgess Randy Couture & Karina Smirnoff Betsey Johnson & Tony Dovolani Jonathan Bennett & Allison Holker Antonio Sabàto, Jr. & Cheryl Burke Michael Waltrip & Emma Slater Lea Thompson & Artem Chigvintsev Tommy Chong & Peta Murgatroyd Bethany Mota & Derek Hough Janel Parrish & Valentin Chmerkovskiy Sadie Robertson & Mark Ballas Alfonso Ribeiro & Witney Carson Host and judges: Tom Bergeron is the main host alongside Erin Andrews. Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough and Bruno Tonioli are the four judges. Kategorie:Videos